


Of Foam And Failing

by HoopyFrood



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoopyFrood/pseuds/HoopyFrood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun has a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Foam And Failing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in February 2009, but newly re-edited.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a complete work of fiction. I do not claim to personally know anyone portrayed. No harm intended.

Jun let himself sink deep into the water with a long, satisfied moan. 

He didn't take baths at home very often, despite what people may assume. He just didn't have the time. But the feeling of immersing yourself in silky hot water and just letting any tension melt out of you from within the comfort of your own apartment was something well worth indulging in every now and then. 

In fact, he had decided years ago that his dream house would have an obnoxiously large bath in it; big enough to fit five people at the very least. No one would be allowed in it except him, though. It was his idea of heaven. Actually, scratch that, add some expensive chocolates and a nice bottle of wine, _then_ it would be heaven.

He skimmed his hands over the surface of the water, parting the foam with his fingers and swirling it around to make different patterns. Sighing, he leant his head back and slipped down further before letting his eyes slide shut in contentment; taking a brief moment to shiver in delight as he touched his toes to the cold metal of the tap at the other end.

It was bliss. No worries, no distractions. No anything except the sound of his own heartbeat pulsating lazily in his ears. That is, until he heard the slight creak of the door opening and slap of bare feet against the tiled floor.

He cracked an eye open just in time to see Sho getting his head stuck in his shirt as he tried to pull it over his head.

“What are you doing?” He asked, confusion and mild curiosity yet to give way to annoyance.

Sho finally managed to free himself after a few more seconds of struggling, leaving his hair all ruffled up and fluffy. Jun couldn't help but smile at the sight.

“Being romantic and spontaneous?” He replied cheekily and started to unbuckle his belt.

“By getting naked in my company? That stopped being romantic _or_ spontaneous a long time ago,” Jun said easily, draping an arm over the side of tub as he regarded Sho with something close to boredom.

“That hurts,” Sho said with a pout before quickly stripping off his boxers. “Move your legs.”

Jun reluctantly sat up and brought his legs closer to his chest to give Sho some room. “There's a reason we have never done this before you know,” he complained as his bandmate squeezed in. Their bath just wasn't big enough for two, not by a long way.

He watched impassively as Sho squirmed about, sloshing the water over the side of the tub and screwing up his face in pain after obviously sitting on the plug by mistake. Served him right, Jun thought childishly.

“This isn't turning me on,” he whined, utterly failing to keep the irritation out of his voice as he was forced up into one, cramped end of the tub.

Sho rolled his eyes. “Put your legs over my thighs and sit in between my legs,” he instructed with a fond laugh. 

Jun unenthusiastically complied and somehow, with Sho's hands gripping Jun's hips, helping and pulling him closer, and Jun's knees on either side of Sho's waist, they managed to fit perfectly together. Like two puzzle pieces easily slotting into place.

Once they were settled comfortably in their new positions, Sho reached out to wipe the wet strands of hair out of Jun's eyes. "There, perfect," he said almost proudly, a small smile quirking the corners of his lips upwards.

Jun relented. It was kind of nice. The feel of Sho's slick skin pressed against his own only adding to the intoxicating heat surrounding them.

Sho gently trailed his fingers down to cup the side of his face and brush a thumb gently over a high cheek bone, eventually bridging the small gap between them to kiss the corner of Jun's mouth.

“Ok, this I like,” Jun sighed, bumping his nose into Sho's cheek and kissing it softly.

Sho grinned, all teeth and cute cheeks. "See? Don't knock it until you've tried it."

Jun hummed in agreement and reached around Sho's neck to bury his fingers in the back of his hair; the dark curls he finds there already damp with moisture. 

Just as he was about to capture Sho's lips in a deeper kiss, a small tune erupted from the vicinity of Sho's discarded jeans, slicing through the calm like a knife.

Jun winced. He pulled at Sho's hair in frustration as the other man automatically turned his head towards the noise. “Leave it,” he urged, voice low.

“But it could be important,” Sho insisted. More often than not, a call out of the blue usually was just that; important. After all, a last minute change to their schedules wasn't uncommon in their line of business. But Jun had a feeling it would be one of those times where it was just Aiba calling about a cute puppy he saw on the way to the shop or something equally pointless. That was just how his day was going.

Unwinding himself from around Jun, Sho stood up; the water lapping around his shins.

Jun briefly considered just yanking him back down, but before he could even attempt it, as Sho lifted one of his legs to get out, he slipped. Jun could only watch, unable to do anything as Sho fell in what seemed like slow motion over the side of the bathtub, his eyes wide in shock.

He landed with a dull thud in a heap on the floor, dripping wet and in a painful looking position.

“Graceful,” Jun snorted, making no attempt to help and instead taking the opportunity to just appreciate the view.

"Ouch," Sho mumbled unhelpfully against the tiles. Stretching out across the floor, he reached into his jeans and fished out his phone, immediately flipping it open without checking the display.

“Hello, Aiba?” Sho croaked.

Jun groaned and flopped back down into the bath as Sho continued to wheeze down the phone, not yet over his little fall.

Peace and quiet. It was a nice idea in theory. Maybe next time he'd lock the door.

After a few moments, Sho finished up the call and gingerly got to his feet. "Aiba-chan wanted to know if we'd go out for drinks with him and Yoko tonight. Fancy it?" He shared conversationally, distractedly scratching at the red marks blossoming across his ribs.

Pointedly ignoring the question, Jun quickly halted his movements by sticking out a leg and pressing his foot against his chest. "You've ruined my _me_ time," he stated simply. "You're not getting back in."

He pushed him back with his foot, emphasising his point.

Sho's face dropped. "Yeah, you're right," he sighed in defeat. "Sorry," he added with a small, self-deprecating laugh and gently touched Jun's knee in apology. It made for an hilariously pathetic picture.

Jun pinched the bridge of his nose. “Go wait for me in the bedroom, I'll be done in a minute,” he said, exasperation clearly colouring his tone.

Sho's face lit up once again. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it round his waist as he happily wandered out.

The water was getting cold anyway, Jun reasoned. And as far as compromises go, a warm bed with Sho in it wasn't that bad of a choice.


End file.
